


ARTYSTA - ZIAM PROMPT (&LARRY)

by Kondziolina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artists, Band, Fluff, Love, M/M, Star - Freeform, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/pseuds/Kondziolina
Summary: Zayn nie ma obsesji na punkcie Liama.Absolutnie nie.





	1. Chapter 1

Through the dark zabrzmiało w jego uszach. Uśmiechnął się, przymykając oczy i swoimi błyszczącymi oczami patrzył, co działo się przed nim na scenie. Chłopcy biegali i śmiali się, razem z tłumem rozkrzyczanych fanek na całym stadionie. Liam uniósł mikrofon do góry i z czarującym uśmiechem zaczął śpiewać. Zayn nie mógł się powstrzymać i jego usta układały się w słowa piosenki, jakby śpiewał razem z nim. 

Zayn westchnął, gdy zobaczył, jak Payne pochyla się, by wziąć jedną z butelek wody. Jego czarne spodnie były obcisłe, a dżinsowa koszula była być może zbyt luźna, jednak i tak idealna. Ponieważ Liam wyglądał idealnie we wszystkim. 

Widział wyraźnie, jak cwaniacko się uśmiecha, spoglądając na Louisa i już wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi. To działo się już kiedyś i z niecierpliwością czekał na tą chwilę. W momencie, gdy Louis zaczął swoją część, Liam zbliżył się do niego i zaczął pryskać go wodą, powodując pisk tysięcy fanów. Zakrył usta dłonią, gdy uświadomił sobie, że z jego ust także wydobył się mało męski odgłos. Czuł, czerwień rozprzestrzeniającą się po jego policzkach i szyi. Zrobiło mu się głupio, mimo iż był pewny, że nikt go nie słyszał. 

Liam zaśmiał się głośno, gdy Louis nie był mu dłużny i nie przerywając śpiewu, także otworzył swoją butelkę i skierował ją w kierunku, w którym powinien stać brązowooki. Zayn parsknął, gdy Louis odrzucił butelkę i wystawił do niego środkowy palec, ciągle będąc oblewanym zimnym strumieniem przez szczerzącego się Liama.

Piosenka dalej trwała, Harry z tyłu z uśmiechem przyglądał się Louisowi. Zayn widział ten pożądliwy wzrok, który lustrował swojego chłopaka od góry do dołu. Nikt nie powinien się dziwić. Tomlinson w mokrym, przylegającym do ciała tank topie wyglądał seksownie. Sam niebieskooki o tym wiedział i specjalnie stawiał kroki uważniej, delikatnie poruszając swoim tyłkiem. Tym razem jednak stał spokojnie i śpiewał swoją część do końca.

Zaśmiał się, gdy Louis oderwał się od swojego statywu i pobiegł w kierunku Liama, łapiąc po drodze jedną z butelek i prawie się wywracając na śliskiej powierzchni. 

Chłopcy biegali po całej scenie, głośno krzycząc i polewając się wodą. Liam zorientował się, że nadeszła jego kolej w piosence, więc widząc, że Louis jest daleko, stanął przy swoim statywie i zaczął śpiewać, chociaż wiedział, że fani mogliby zrobić to za niego. Znali wszystkie piosenki i pokazywali to na każdym koncercie. To sprawiało, że ich serca puchły.

Zayn zagryzł uśmiech, gdy widział czającego się z nim Louisa, który wyglądał jak mokry chochlik. Szedł zgarbiony, z jego włosów kapała woda a na ustach igrał specyficzny uśmiech. Stanął za Liamem na palcach i puścił oczko do publiczności. Podniósł wysoko ręce i przechylił dwie butelki, wprost na głowę śpiewającego Liama, który cicho jęknął, jednak szybko wrócił do formy. Zamknął oczy i szczerząc się wymawiał kolejne słowa piosenki. 

Zayn bardziej wyobraził sobie niż usłyszał głośny śmiech Louisa, kiedy odbiegał na swoje miejsce, a jego koszulka przyklejała się do torsu. Liam odwrócił się, ukazując wielkie plamy na swojej tyle koszuli. Poprawił swoją mokrą i grzywkę i zaczął coś mówić, jednak..

\- Co jest do cholery! - Krzyknął Zayn, uderzając w komputer, chociaż to nie była wina urządzenia, a przerwanej transmisji na żywo jednej z fanek. Podniósł się gwałtownie na łóżku i położył urządzenie na kolanach. - No dalej, dalej… - Mruczał, gdy klikał gwałtownie w klawiaturę, szukając innej transmisji. Nie mógł przegapić widoku mokrego Liama. I Louisa, ale Liama bardziej. 

Jego serce biło szybko w piersi, kiedy czekał na załadowanie obrazu. Jasne kółeczko ładowania denerwowało go jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Palce wystukiwały nerwowy rytm piosenki.

Przerywany, trzeszczący dźwięk pojawił się w słuchawkach. Wzdrygnął się i przyciszył głos. Uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy zobaczył śmiejącego się Louisa. Tym razem transmisja odbywała się z innej części stadionu, trochę bliżej. Za nim biegł Liam, całkowicie mokry. Piosenka się zmieniła, a oni bawili się jeszcze lepiej. 

Sięgnął po paczkę papierosów, która leżała na szafce nocnej i westchnął. Nie mógł przestać wpatrywać się w brązowookiego chłopaka. Zdecydowanie nie zachowywał się tak, jak przystało na dorosłego faceta. Wzdychał, śmiał się i jęczał, gdy Liam w końcu zerwał z siebie niebieską koszulę, zostając tylko w przylegającym podkoszulku. Jak odgarnął swoją grzywkę i puścił oczko do Louisa. 

Zayn odpalił papierosa, cały czas patrząc na ekran komputera. Swoje nogi wyciągnął przed siebie i oparł się o zagłówek swojego łóżka. Albo raczej materaca. Tak naprawdę nie miał normalnego łóżka. Od znajomego dostał kilka palet, które pomalował, położył materac i kilka poduszek, które były prezentem od jego przyjaciółki.

Jego mieszkanie w ogóle nie przypominało normalnego mieszkania. Zamiast szafy miał czarny wieszak postawiony w kącie, zabrany prawdopodobnie ze szkolnej garderoby. Podłoga była ciemna, jednak w wielu miejscach poplamiona farbami, których nie zmył. Na białym parapecie stał kaktus. A w zasadzie coś, co z niego zostało. Do tej pory zastanawia się jakim cudem zdołał ususzyć kaktusa. Albo może został zniszczony przez te wszystkie opary ze sprayów, których używał. Nie wiedział.

Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia znajdowała się sztaluga, trochę płócien, masa farb i jeszcze więcej słoików z brudną po pędzlach wodą i petami. Można powiedzieć, że był małym artystą. Przynajmniej wchodząc do pokoju w którym ściany są całkowicie pomalowane od podłogi po krańce sufitu. 

Na ścianach było wszystko. Rośliny, ludzie, zwierzęta, napisy. Każda ściana była inna, wyjątkowa. Stworzona przez niego. Kochał ten pokój całym sercem. Od zawsze uwielbiał malować i marzyć o pomalowaniu swoich ścian, jednak jego mama była temu przeciwna. Dlatego pierwsze co zrobił po wprowadzeniu się, było namalowaniu swojego imienia kolorową farbą.

Jego mieszkanie było bardzo małe. Było dosłownie klitką. Gdy wychodziło się z pokoju, po lewej stronie była wnęka ze starymi szafkami i gazową kuchenką, która lewo działała. Zayn i tak rzadko jej używał. Głównie podgrzewał jedzenie w starej mikrofalówce. 

Po prawej stronie miniaturowego korytarza były drzwi do łazienki w której mieściła się toaleta, prysznic z wyłamanymi drzwiami, więc przyczepił sznurek i kupił na pchlim targu zasłonę prysznicową w różowe kwiatki. Była tam też umywalka z brudnym lustrem nad nim. Nawet tu, nad ubikacją znajdowała się karykatura młodej Britney Spears.

\- Zdaje się, że Tommo sobie pozwala na za dużo dzisiaj. - Usłyszał głos Liama w swoich słuchawkach. Wrócił spojrzeniem na ekran, gdzie było zbliżenie Louisa, który biegł przez scenę chichocząc w rękę. Zayn wywrócił oczami. Co za dziecko.

\- Teraz zaśpiewamy Act my age! Pomożecie? - Krzyknął i kamera znów wróciła do mokrego Liama. Gdzieś w tle Harry skakał, zarzucając swoimi długimi lokami, Niall majstrował coś przy gitarze. Wszyscy byli tacy szczęśliwi i swobodni. Piosenka się zaczęła i Zayn znowu cicho podśpiewywał razem z zespołem. 

Żałował czasem, że mieszka w Bradford, gdzie takie gwiazdy nigdy się nie zapuszczają. Wprawdzie mógł wsiąść w pociąg i pojechać na koncert w większym mieście ale to także nie było proste. Nie miał stałej pracy i pieniądze wpadały i wypadały z jego portfela. Łapał się wszystkiego, harując całe dnie, by w nocy oddać się sztuce. 

Kiedy miał zamówienie było o wiele łatwiej. Malował, sprzedawał, dostawał niezłą sumę pieniędzy, rzucał pracę i kiedy pieniądze się kończyły, znowu musiał szukać kolejnej pracy. Błędne koło, które mimo wszystko lubił. 

W końcu na ekranie Louis podziękował fanom i cała czwórka ukłoniła się przy wrzaskach nastoletnich fanek. Ostatni raz zaciągnął się papierosem i wrzucił do słoika, które stało obok prowizorycznego łóżka. Przez dłuższy czas patrzył w czarny ekran z napisem “transmisja na żywo została zakończona” i myślał nad tym, co zobaczył przez ostatnie godziny. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie wodnej walki chłopaków.

Z tą myślą odłożył laptopa i podszedł do sztalugi. Nałożył płótno i zamieszał farby. Patrzył przez chwilę po czym nałożył mocniej czapkę i zapalił kolejnego papierosa. Wziął pędzel i przelał swoją wyobraźnię na płótno.

2**  
Budzik zadzwonił już któryś raz, jednak on słyszał go jak za mgłą. Przetarł oczy i odwrócił się w kierunku dźwięku. Jego wzrok był rozmazany, a nogi strzyknęły gdy postąpił krok w stronę materaca. Zachwiał się lekko.

\- Cholera, znowu zarwałem noc. - Mruknął zachrypniętym głosem. Zgiął się z sykiem i wyłączył urządzenie. Ziewnął i podszedł do okna, które otworzył z głośnym skrzypnięciem. Spojrzał na szary budynek naprzeciwko. W jego oknach odbijał się wschód słońca, który przypomniał mu o wczesnej godzinie. Jęknął, gdy pomyślał o tym, że musi uważać, by nie spędzić swojej zmiany śpiąc.

Westchnął i odwrócił się do obrazu. Uśmiechnął się widząc szczęśliwą scenę gdy Louis wraz z Liamem stali naprzeciwko siebie z wysoko uniesionymi rękoma z których lała się woda. Obaj śmiali się i emanowała od nich niesamowicie dobra energia. 

Zayn wiedział, że powinien jeszcze dopracować kilka szczegółów, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wziął swój całkiem nowy telefon, ciesząc się, że ma dobry aparat i zrobił zdjęcie. Przez chwilę pracował w sklepie z telefonami i dostawał niezłe zniżki. Może nie był to najnowszy model z jabłuszkiem w logo, ale był dobry i dla niego wystarczający. Na inny i tak nie było go w tej chwili stać.

W świetle wschodzącego, późnojesiennego słońca obraz wyglądał na jeszcze żywszy, co bardzo mu się spodobało. Uśmiechnął się i wstawił zdjęcie do sieci, mając nadzieję, że tym razem mu się poszczęści. 

3**  
Zayn ziewnął wchodząc do swojego mieszkania. Odłożył torbę z zakupami na blat i ściągnął przemoczone od śniegu buty. Niedługo święta i on nigdy tak bardzo nie marzył o lecie jak w tamtej chwili. Zdjął płaszcz i odwiesił go na wieszak. Przeklął, gdy haczyk odpadł pod zbyt dużym ciężarem i wszystkie jego płaszcze i kurtki runęły na ziemię. 

\- Nie będę tego sprzątać. - Warknął do siebie przez zaciśnięte zęby i skopał buty na wycieraczkę, którą zdobył kilka dni wcześniej. Wyjął pudełko z gotowym makaronem i wrzucił do mikrofalówki. Zdjął przez głowę swój sweter, ciesząc się z ciepłego mieszkania. Jego zarobki znacznie wzrosły odkąd zatrudnił się w barze. Dostawał najwięcej napiwków i numerów telefonów z całej załogi. Naprawdę nie narzekał. Na razie nie miał w planach się zwalniać. Chyba po raz pierwszy nie zrezygnował po miesiącu. Nawet jeśli sprzedał całkiem sporo obrazów w ostatnim czasie.

Zbliżały się święta i co za tym idzie, sporo ludzi jako prezent chcą portrety swoje lub swoich bliskich. Zayn miał zasadę, że nie odmawia żadnego zlecenia. Może nie było to szczytem jego marzeń, ale lubił to co robił. 

Wyjął makaron i usiadł na swoim łóżku. Jego wzrok automatycznie skierował się na sztalugę, na której leżał niedokończony Liam Payne. Jego usta były seksownie przygryzione, kiedy leżał tuż nad brzegiem basenu. Jeden z jego ostatnich snów. 

Być może Zayn miał obsesję, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyzna. Wszystkie swoje obrazy z Liamem Paynem (głównie nagim Liamem Paynem) chował do teczek, by ktoś przypadkiem ich nie odkrył. Zdarzało się, że ludzie kupujący obrazy przychodzili do niego osobiście i musiał przynajmniej udawać faceta który ma równo pod sufitem. 

Odpalił laptopa i jedząc, czekał na załadowanie strony. Znów spojrzał na obraz i zdusił w sobie chęć dokończenia obrazu dokładnie w tej chwili. Wiedział, że jeśli stanie przed sztalugą to nie usiądzie, dopóki nie skończy i znowu będzie ledwo przytomny w pracy. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. 

Kilka dni wcześniej do jego domu zawitał postawny mężczyzna, który skontaktował się z nim przez internet w sprawie obrazu Liama i Louisa, którzy oblewali się wodą. Zabrał płótno, przez co mieszkanie wydawało mu się niezwykle puste. Kochał widok szczęśliwego Liama i ten obraz wręcz wpisał się w tło domu. Z bólem serca pakował go mężczyźnie. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić sobie na stracenie takiej ilości pieniędzy, którą oferował. Dzięki niej miał na ogrzewanie za całe trzy miesiące. Była zima i to było jak zbawienie.

Odpalił twittera i zaczął przeglądać wiadomości, które związane były z ostatnim koncertem One Direction, którego nie oglądał. Zapisał kilka obrazków Liama, który wyglądał niesamowicie w czarnej koszuli. Wypluł makaron, gdy na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie, gdzie koszula była odpięta i ukazywała jego nagą klatkę piersiową. Zawiesił się.

Jak w transie poklepał się po kieszeniach i wyjął paczkę papierosów. Zapalił jednego i zaczął szukać filmików z tego zdarzenia. Starł makaron z ekranu i usiadł wygodnie. Wypuścił dym, wpatrując się w filmik na youtube. Zmrużył oczy, a jego oddech przyśpieszył, gdy patrzył na Tomlinsona, który podchodzi do Liama i po kilku słowach łapie jego koszulkę, wyrywając wszystkie guziki i pozostawiając na widoku ładne ciało. 

Nigdy nie był tak wdzięczny Tomlinsonowi jak w tamtej chwili.

Nigdy też nie miał takiego problemu jak w tej chwili.

4**  
Jest dwudziesty szósty, kiedy Zayn siedzi na chyboczącym się stołku, przy lampce i kończy obraz, który powinien oddać w przyszłym tygodniu. Jest zmęczony, jego mięśnie bolą, a katar nie daje żyć. Wokół porozrzucane są zasmarkane chusteczki. Jego telefon wibruje i Zayn wie, że to powiadomienie z twittera, widząc niebieską lampkę palącą się na górze urządzenia. Nie ma ochoty jednak się ruszać. Wie, że jeśli to zrobi to pójdzie spać. Najpierw musi dokończyć to, co zaczął. Zabezpieczyć i poczekać aż wyschnie. 

Kolejna wibracja jednak zwraca jego uwagę. Nawet nie jedna a kilka. Jego telefon dosłownie stał się wibratorem. Zmarszczył brwi i starał się dalej dopracowywać wzór na tapecie w tle. Dźwięk jednak się nie kończył i był jeszcze bardziej denerwujący niż wcześniej. Rzucił pędzlem i wstał. 

Uniósł brwi, gdy zobaczył, że ma około tysiąca nowych powiadomień z instagrama i twittera. Nie był jakoś bardzo znany na tych portalach, więc ten widok naprawdę go zdziwił. 

“Najlepszy prezent na świecie Payno! Kocham!” Brzmiał podpis Louisa Tomlinsona do zdjęcia i linku instagrama. Zdziwił się, że został oznaczony na tym zdjęciu. To musiała być jakaś pomyłka. Kliknął na nie i aż zakrztusił się śliną, gdy zobaczył Liama i Louisa stojących blisko siebie. Jednak nie to było najważniejsze. Najważniejsze było to, że trzymali w rękach obraz. Obraz który namalował kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Jego obraz na którym Zayn został oznaczony. Wpatrywał się w zdjęcie i wyglądał jak ryba wyjęta z wody.

Jego telefon znowu zawibrował i pokazał kolejne powiadomienia. Louis Tomlinson i Liam Payne Cię obserwują.

Zemdlał.

5**  
Kiedy Zayn się ocknął, na początku, nie docierało do niego co się wydarzyło. Patrzył tępo w ścianę i czuł się chory. Oddychał głęboko i dopiero po chwili złapał telefon. Odblokował go i zamrugał oczami od jasności ekranu. Powiadomienie jednak ciągle widoczne. Jak kolejne tysiące. Setki nowych komentarzy o polubień. Drżącą dłonią odpalił znowu zdjęcie. Jego serce zabiło mocno. Co teraz powinien zrobić? 

Patrzył na uśmiechniętego Liama. W jego brązowych oczach widział szczęśliwy błysk, który roztopił jego serce. Uśmiechnął się i zerknął na Louisa, który jak zwykle z otwartą buzią i oczami wielkości spodków, wskazywał na obraz. To było absurdalne.

“Cieszę się, że wam się spodobało! Sto lat bro!” Napisał komentarz, oznaczając Liama i Louisa. Nigdy nie stresował się tak bardzo jak w tym momencie. 

 

6**  
Zayn nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Stał w wejściu swojej klatki. Papieros zwisał z jego ust, a płaszcz powiewa na zimnym wietrze. Jego dłonie drżały, patrząc na list w kopercie.

“Tommo był bardzo szczęśliwy. Masz świetny styl! Uwielbiam Twoje obrazy i mam nadzieję, że kiedyś jeszcze uda mi się zdobyć któryś z nich! W ramach podziękowań wysyłam bilety na nasz koncert z wejściem za kulisy. Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy omówić szczegóły. Jeśli nie, sprzedaj je. Liczę jednak na to, że będę mógł osobiście Ci podziękować!  
Pozdrawiam, Liam Payne.”

Czytał list pięć razy, zanim wyjął dwa bilety i spojrzał na nie. Wziął głęboki oddech i pokręcił głową. To sen. Właśnie dostał bilety na koncert One Direction, który miał się odbyć tej niedzieli. Za trzy dni. To sen.

7**  
Zima tego roku ich nie rozpuszczała. Śnieg padał, zasłaniając całą widoczność. Mgliste światła areny przebijały się przez wirujące płatki śniegu. Zakopał twarz w wielkim szaliku i przeklął się za zgubienie czapki gdzieś w pociągu. Spojrzał na ciepło ubrane fanki, które stały w wielkiej kolejce. Współczuł im. Według wskazówek, on sam miał wejść bocznym wejściem, by dojść do odpowiedniej loży. Minął śpiewające dziewczyny i zaczął szukać odpowiedniego wejścia. 

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zobaczy Liama na żywo. To jak spełnienie jego marzeń. Nie powinien jednak tak wyglądać. Jak napalona nastolatka przed koncertem idola. Był na to za stary. Jednak nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że właśnie tak się czuł. Przeklął w myślach i wyjął papierosy. Naprawdę musiał zapalić.

8**  
Całkowita ciemność.

Głośne krzyki.

Wyciągnięte telefony i aparaty.

Szaleńcze tempo jego serca.

Początek intro. 

Światła.

Uśmiech.

Rozbrzmiewa “Clouds”

One Direction wpada na scenę.

Nic innego nie ma znaczenia.

 

9**  
Zayn stał z boku, oparty o jasną ścianę. Obserwował nerwowo rozmawiające fanki. Ich podekscytowanie było można dostrzec na kilometr. Sam także nie był lepszy. Jego dłonie drżały, więc schował je do kieszeni i rozglądał po pomieszczeniu. Przyjechał sam. Nawet nie przyznał się nikomu, że wybiera się na koncert. Wszyscy chyba by go wyśmiali i nie mógł na to pozwolić. I tak już miał przechlapane u większości z nich, nie chciał dorzucać im kolejnych powodów do drwin.

Koncert był niesamowity. Zobaczyć go na własne oczy to coś wspaniałego. Był prawie pewny, że rodzina Harry’ego stała obok niego, ale nie da sobie ręki uciąć. Nigdy nie zwracał wielkiej uwagi na tego członka zespołu. 

W zasadzie to nie zwracał uwagi na nikogo oprócz Liama, ale nie przyzna się do tego. Wyglądałoby to na obsesję, a on nie ma obsesji.

Na pewno nie. 

W końcu drzwi się otworzyły i Niall głośno przywitał się z fankami, które zaczęły głośno piszczeć. Zayn wywrócił oczami.

Kolejny był Harry, trzymający w rękach różowe pudełko z ciasteczkami, którymi częstował każdego.

Louis wszedł głośno się śmiejąc i przytulił pierwszą fankę, która pojawiła się przed jego oczami i jako ostatni wszedł Liam, poprawiając swoją koszulę. Zayn zamarł.

Kodował w pamięci każdy detal w ubiorze, ruchach, mimice Liama, by móc do końca życia go malować. Zagryzł wargi i nie przejmował się tym, by nawet udawać zainteresowanego resztą członków zespołu, którzy podpisywali płyty, koszulki i inne gadżety. 

Nie, nie miał obsesji.

\- Może masz ochotę na ciasteczko? - Zayn ocknął się i skupił wzrok na uśmiechającym się Harrym. Popatrzył na ciasteczka, które mu podsuwał pod nos i pokręcił głową. Kręconowłosy chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak głośny krzyk Louisa wołającego jego imię mu przeszkodził. 

Zayn mógł przysiąc, że jego oczy zabłyszczały, a uśmiech powiększył się, gdy przeprosił go i odszedł w kierunku niebieskookiego. Zayn już nie miał wątpliwości, że Larry is real. 

W ciszy obserwował spotkanie, z dala od reszty. Nie odzywał się, nie zmienił swojej pozycji. Patrzył, jak dziewczyny robiły sobie zdjęcia przy ściance razem z zespołem, a on jedynie się temu przyglądał. Nie potrafił zmusić swoich nóg, by się ruszyły w kierunku chłopaków. Po prostu nie.

W końcu, każdy kto dostał zdjęcie wychodził. Został sam, razem z zespołem. Niall pomachał mu. Liam stał do niego tyłem i rozmawiał żywo z Louisem. Zayn przełknął ślinę i odepchnął się od ściany. Musiał w końcu to zrobić. 

\- Cześć kolego! - Krzyknął blondyn, przytulając go do siebie. Zayn niezręcznie oddał uścisk. 

\- Jest niewielu fanów płci męskiej. - Powiedział wolno Harry, podając mu dłoń. Zayn uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Cóż. Oto jestem. - Powiedział i spojrzał w kierunku reszty chłopaków. Louis zlustrował go od góry do dołu i wyprostował się.

\- Cześć. - Uśmiechnął się i podał mu dłoń. - Chcesz zdjęcie? - Zapytał i Zayn miał odpowiedzieć, ale głos ugrzązł mu w gardle, ponieważ Liam w tym momencie odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. Jego oczy były koloru migdałów. W wyobraźni Zayna pojawiły się setki obrazów, w których te oczy będą umieszczone. Nigdy nie spotkał tak pięknych oczu. Widział je wiele razy na zdjęciach, ale na żywo to zupełnie coś innego. Te oczy będą mu się śniły tygodniami. Jest tego całkowicie pewien.

\- Cześć! - Powiedział miło, także ściskając jego dłoń. Zayn zadrżał, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od chłopaka. 

\- Więc jak się nazywasz? - Zapytał Harry, przerywając ich moment. Zayn speszył się i zabrał szybko rękę, czując jak czerwień oblewa jego policzki.

\- Zayn. - Powiedział dziwnie pewnie. Zamrugał oczami. - Zayn Malik.

\- O! Przyszedłeś! - Krzyknął Liam, podchodząc do niego bliżej. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i odkręcił się do swoich przyjaciół. - To on namalował dla Ciebie ten wspaniały obraz, Tommo. - Powiedział, a oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły.

\- Stary! On jest świetny! Masz talent! - Powiedział kiwając głową i nieznacznie przesuwając się do Harry’ego, który jakby automatycznie przechylił się w jego stronę.

\- Dziękuję Ci. - Powiedział Liam, zwracając się do niego. - To prawda. To było genialne.

\- Tak! Dzięki Tobie przebił mój prezent karnetu na strzelnicę. - Powiedział Louis ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Dzięki wam. To nic takiego. Jakbyście coś chcieli, to możecie pisać. Postaram się coś zadziałać. - Zaśmiał się Zayn, szczypiąc się w przedramię. Nie docierało do niego, że właśnie rozmawia z One Direction, a Liam ciągle go dotyka.

Rozejrzał się po reszcie. Niall i Harry uśmiechali się do niego ciepło, Louis był odrobinę zamyślony, wpatrując się w zielonookiego, a Liam klepał go po ramieniu i wydawał się bardzo wyluzowany. To dało mu odwagę.

\- Świetny koncert, naprawdę. Dawno się tak nie bawiłem. - Powiedział, kiwając głową. - Wymiatacie. 

\- Dzięki kolego. - Niall zaśmiał się i zaczął przeciągać. - Londyn zawsze jest mocny. Jesteśmy w domu chłopaki!

\- Home, sweet home! - Harry zanucił, przysuwając się do Louisa, który obudził się ze swojego transu i uśmiechnął szeroko. 

\- Więc teraz macie jakąś przerwę? - Zapytał Zayn, chociaż doskonale znał grafik ich prób i koncertów. Nie, dalej twierdzi, że nie ma obsesji.

\- Nie, jeszcze kilka koncertów przez następne dwa tygodnie. Później krótka przerwa i wracamy na scenę. - Powiedział Liam z westchnieniem. 

\- Taka praca.. - Uśmiechnął się Zayn, a reszta chłopaków pokiwała głowami. 

\- Czas minął. - Usłyszeli barczystego mężczyznę, który wszedł do pomieszczenia i spojrzał na niego groźnie. Zayn zmarszczył brwi. Gdzieś już widział tego faceta.

\- Okej, dzięki Paul. - Powiedział Niall i spojrzał na Zayna, podając mu dłoń. - Miło było Cię poznać. Świetne rysunki.

\- Tak, na pewno nie chcesz ciasteczka? Zostało jedno… - Mruknął Harry, wskazując na stolik za mulatem. 

\- Dziękuję, naprawdę nie trzeba. - Zaśmiał się i podał mu rękę. 

\- Niech no cię uściskam! - Krzyknął Louis, przytulając się do niego. - Ufam ci, zadzwoń do mnie. - Wyszeptał, wkładając zdezorientowanemu Zaynowi coś do kieszeni. 

\- Mhm.. - Zayn mruknął. Nic do niego nie docierało. Louis jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął coś mówić do Harry’ego, który zaczął się śmiać. Chwilę później Niall przyłączył się do niego. 

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za obraz. I za to, że przyszedłeś na koncert.. - Liam patrzył na niego z wielkim uśmiechem, który Zayn musiał odwzajemnić. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. - Odparł po chwili. Patrzyli sobie w oczy jak zaczarowani. A może to tylko Zayn? 

\- Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś jeszcze się zobaczymy. - Payne przysunął się do niego, mówiąc trochę ciszej, tak by tylko on usłyszał. Mrugał oczami, kiwając zawzięcie. Jego głowa była pełna zawirowań. Nie docierało do niego to wszystko.

\- Mogę cię przytulić? - Wypalił. Oczy Liama zabłyszczały, kiedy pokiwał głową i rozłożył ręce. Zayn nie przejmował się resztą pomieszczenia, ponagleniami ochroniarza. Liczyło się tylko to, że przytula faceta, którego ma całe teczki rysunków w swoim domu. Faceta, którego oglądał każdego wieczoru na koncertach i wywiadach. Faceta o którym śnił.

Nie, Zayn nie ma obsesji na jego punkcie.

10**  
Zayn biegał jak poparzony po swojej kawalerce, próbując, po raz pierwszy od zamieszkania, naprawdę w niej posprzątać. Wyrzucił starego kaktusa, zastępując go nowymi roślinami, które znalazł na śmietniku. Nie rozumiał, jak ktoś mógł pozbyć się takich ładnych, zadbanych kwiatków. Przewietrzył, uprał pościel i pozamiatał. Nawet udało mu się zmyć kilka większych plam po farbach w rogu.

Z okazji przyjazdu chłopaków, kupił nawet pudełko herbaty i umył wszystkie szklanki w których były pędzle. Poprosił nawet sąsiadkę o upieczenie sernika, by miał czym poczęstować gości. Stresował się jak nigdy wcześniej.

Podskoczył, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Poprawił poduszkę na swoim materacu i rozejrzał się po względnie czystym pomieszczeniu. Policzył do dziesięciu i wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

\- Cześć stary! - Krzyknął Louis, od razu wchodząc do pomieszczenia i przytulając go, kiedy dalej trzymał klamkę. - Świetnie, że udało nam się tak zgrać. - Powiedział i ruszył do pokoju. - Wow, Twoje ściany są boskie! - Krzyknął, a Zayn zaśmiał się, widząc jak Louis rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Cześć. - Liam uśmiechnął się miło, stojąc niezręcznie na korytarzu. Zayn stłumił jęk, gdy zobaczył obcisłe spodnie i skórzaną kurtkę. Jego włosy były trochę krótsze. Wyglądał seksownie. Zrobiło mu się głupio, gdy zorientował się, że ma na sobie czarny podkoszulek, dresy i czapkę, ponieważ nie chciało mu się myć włosów.

\- Hej. - Wydusił w końcu i gestem zaprosił go do mieszkania. Zamknął drzwi z ciężko bijącym sercem i odwrócił się. Zamarł, gdy okazało się, że razem są w tej małej przestrzeni korytarzo-kuchennej. Poczuł drogie perfumy, które otuliły go z każdej strony. Zakręciło mu się w głowie od nich. Jednak nie zamieniłby tego uczucia na nic innego.

\- Przyniosłem butelkę wina, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdybyś potrzebował do pomysłu Louisa. - Powiedział, wręczając mu alkohol. Zayn czuł jego miętowy oddech na swojej twarzy.

\- Ygh.. Jasne. Tak. Rozgość się, wstawię to do lodówki. - Powiedział, odbierając od niego butelkę. Ich dłonie się spotkały. Miał ochotę krzyczeć.

\- Dzięki. - Liam uśmiechnął się i dołączył do Louisa, który oglądał jego rysunki na ścianach. Zaczęli cicho dyskutować, kiedy Zayn wyjmował szklanki i ciasto. 

\- Usiądźcie gdzie chcecie. - Powiedział, niedbale machając dłonią. - Nie ma zbyt wiele miejsca ale to wyście się uparli na przyjazd do mnie. 

Liam usiadł na stołku, na którym on zazwyczaj siadał, tuż przy sztaludze. Zayn mógłby się przyzwyczaić do tego widoku. Zdecydowanie.

Louis zajął miejsce na jego prowizorycznym łóżku, komentując że jest całkiem wygodne, czego się nie spodziewał. Zayn usiadł obok niego. Chwilę rozmawiali, jednak mulat zaczął się niecierpliwić. 

Okazało się, że po koncercie, Louis wsunął mu kawałek kartki z numerem telefonu. Zayn zadzwonił do niego i zdziwił się, gdy niebieskooki poprosił o spotkanie u niego. Mulat naprawdę chciał pojechać do Londynu, ale chłopaka nie dało się przekonać. Był bardzo tajemniczy.

\- Więc wyjaśnicie mi co to za sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki? - Zapytał. Liam parsknął i utkwił rozbawiony wzrok w Louise, który nagle zrobił się cały czerwony. Minęła chwila, zanim zaczął.

\- Chciałbym cię prosić, byś mnie namalował. - Spojrzał na niego z nadzieją wymalowaną na twarzy. Zayn patrzył na niego tępo.

\- I to ta cała twoja tajemnica? - Zapytał z powątpiewaniem. Zerknął na Liama, który zagryzał wargi. - Usiądź, zrobimy to raz dwa. - Powiedział i podniósł się. 

\- Alejachciałemżebytobyłakt. - Wymamrotał Louis. Zayn spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale. Zamarł, gdy usłyszał głośny śmiech Liama za sobą. Odwrócił się, a jego serce się roztopiło. To był najpiękniejszy śmiech pod słońcem. 

\- Zamknij się Payno! - Krzyknął Louis, rzucając w niego poduszką. Kilka szkiców, które w pośpiechu tam upchnął, wypadło na podłogę. Nikt nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. - Zayn, chciałbym akt. Czy to możliwe? - Zapytał, powodując, że mulat zamarł. 

\- Akt? - Wykrztusił, szeroko otwierając oczy. - Ty chcesz dla siebie swój akt? 

\- Nie dla siebie! - Krzyknął Louis, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. - Oczywiście dla mojej dziewczyny. Mojej Eleanor. Oczywiście.

Liam ryknął śmiechem, a Zayn patrzył na niego jak na idiotę. Louis zrobił się cały czerwony, jednak sam nie mógł ukryć swojego rozbawienia.

\- Chcesz dać swój akt Harry’emu, prawda? - Zayn zapytał głupio, powodując tym udawane oburzenie niebieskookiego.

\- Jak możesz! Mam dziewczynę! Eleanor! Pamiętasz? - Krzyknął. Zayn parsknął, Liam dosłownie płakał ze śmiechu.

\- Oczywiście, niech Ci będzie. - Powiedział z głupim uśmiechem i pokręcił głową. - Więc ta twoja dziewczyna, tak? Jak powinna zareagować na ten prezent? Z jakiej to okazji? - Zapytał, puszczając oczko do Liama, który trzymał się za brzuch. 

\- Prezent urodzinowy. Ma za dwa tygodnie. - Powiedział, sięgając po szklankę z sokiem, który Zayn podał mu na początku spotkania. Był styczeń i był pewien, że za dwa tygodnie urodziny ma też Harry. - Mam nadzieję, że powiesi sobie na wprost łóżka i będzie o mnie myślał, gdy nie będzie mnie obok.

\- Oh. Oczywiście. I pewnie to takie ciężkie, utrzymywać taki związek w sekrecie, prawda? - Zayn poszedł do kuchni i nalał wody do szklanki. Wziął pędzle i ruszył do sztalugi, przy której siedział Liam.

\- Tak, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. - Louis pokiwał głową, a Liam znowu parsknął. W końcu wszyscy wiedzieli o jego związku z dziewczyną i nie był on taki sekretny, patrząc na ilość zdjęć z ich randek.

\- Jesteś takim idiotą. - Liam wstał, robiąc miejsce Zaynowi. - Myślę, że Harry będzie zaskoczony.

\- Tak, myślę, że po tym, nasza sypialnia w Los Angeles będzie musiała być zamykana na klucz. W razie, gdyby rodzina do nas przyjechała.

\- Twoja czy dziewczyny? - Zapytał Zayn poważnie. Louis spojrzał na niego z konsternacją. - Eleanor oczywiście. - Dodał scenicznym szeptem, powodując tym kolejny napad śmiechu.

\- Dobra, masz mnie. - Powiedział i pogroził mu palcem. - Ale piśniesz chociaż słówko, a możesz się pożegnać z tymi swoimi usteczkami.

11**  
Zayn myślał, że będzie dziwnie, kiedy Louis się rozbierze i położy na materacu. Myślał, że będą siedzieć w niezręcznej ciszy, kiedy on będzie malować jednego z członków najsłynniejszego boybandu na świecie. Nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca. 

Louis rozebrał się, a Liam nawet nie mrugnął okiem, ciągle opowiadając mu historię Wellington. Mówił z takim zaangażowaniem, jakby jego życie zależało od opowiedzenia tej historii.

\- Myślałem, że to Niall jest kapitanem tego statku? - Zapytał Zayn, a Liam prychnął. Louis się zaśmiał.

\- Nie wiem, który jest gorszy. - Powiedział, układając się na poduszkach. - Żyją tym związkiem bardziej niż my z Harrym.

\- Więc.. - Zayn uśmiechnął się przebiegle, spoglądając najpierw na Liama, a potem na Louisa.

\- Kto jest tops? 

W pokoju nastała cisza.

\- Nigdy się nie dowiesz! - Krzyknął Louis, unosząc się i celując w niego palcem. - NIGDY. - Podkreślił.

\- Liam? - Zayn zapytał ze śmiechem. Chłopak jednak zmarkotniał.

\- Nie wiem, mi też nie chce powiedzieć.

\- Dziękuję bardzo, sprawy łóżkowe wolę zostawić w naszej sypialni. - Burknął Louis, powodując westchnięcie Liama i śmiech Zayna. 

\- Dobra, nie potrzebujesz z łazienki? Lepiej, żebyś potem mi nie przerywał w trakcie. Masz leżeć i się nie ruszać, więc zdecyduj mądrze. - Zayn nie wiedział, kiedy stał się taki śmiały, a jego serce w końcu nie biło szaleńczym rytmem. W ciągu tej godziny zdążył się przyzwyczaić do obecności Liama w swojej kawalerce.

\- Masz rację. - Mruknął Louis i wstał. - Wow! Czy to Britney Spears nad kiblem? - krzyknął z łazienki. Zayn parsknął.

\- Więc to jest Twój główny sposób utrzymania? - Liam podszedł do płócien, które stały porozstawiane pod ścianą i czekały na swoich przyszłych właścicieli. Przejechał dłonią po sierści pieska, którego trzymała mała dziewczynka.

\- Oh nie. Nie jestem na tyle dobry i sławny by móc się z tego utrzymywać. - Zayn zajął się czyszczeniem swoich pędzli, starając się ukryć swoje lekko drżące dłonie. Jego odwaga chyba uleciała przez otwarte okno. - Pracuję za barem przez kilka wieczorów w tygodniu. 

\- Jesteś świetny. - Liam odwrócił się do niego gwałtownie. - A twoje mieszkanie jest naprawdę niesamowite. Te ściany są po prostu… - Rozejrzał się i wskazał na obrazy. Pokręcił głową, próbując znaleźć słowo. - Wiesz. Są po prostu wow..

\- Elokwentnie, jak zawsze. - Parsknął Louis, wychodząc z łazienki. - Zayn uśmiechnął się do Liama i podziękował cicho,

\- Więc jak mnie chcesz? - Zapytał Louis, układając się znowu na materacu. Zayn zapomniał o wszystkim co go otaczało. Wyłączył mózg i zaczął malować.

12**  
\- Chooleraa moje kości. - Jęknął Louis, podnosząc się kilka godzin później. Jego kości strzyknęły, gdy się przeciągał. Zayn uśmiechnął się.

\- Jesteś wielki. Wytrzymałeś to. 

\- Ktoś z własnej woli powiedział, że jestem wielki! - Krzyknął Louis i wycelował palec w Liama. - Powinieneś się od niego uczyć Payno. On wie co mówi.

\- Oczywiście. - Mruknął Liam, zakrywając swój uśmiech za szklanką wina. W międzyczasie otworzyli butelkę, którą przyniósł Liam, jednak mulat nie posiadał kieliszków. Znaczy posiadał. Jeden, który zabrał Louis, stwierdzając, że idealnie wkomponuje się w obraz. Zayn nie chciał jeszcze wtedy się z nim kłócić. Tak więc oni z Liamem użyli szklanek. (Przynajmniej było oryginalnie.)

\- Została jeszcze ta pizza? - Jęknął znowu niebieskooki, rozglądając się za swoimi ubraniami. - Umieram z głodu.

\- Zjadłem ostatni kawałek, wybacz Tommo. - Liam mruknął, opierając się o grzejnik pod oknem. Przymknął oczy i Zayn miał ochotę roztopić się od tego uroczego widoku. Payne wyglądał rozkosznie z zamkniętymi oczami i w rozpiętej koszuli. 

\- Zadzwonię po Paula. - Louis ziewnął i sięgnął po koszulkę. - Mogę zobaczyć jak ci poszło? - Zapytał, a Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jeszcze muszę dopracować szczegóły. - Powiedział i poklepał się po kieszeniach. Wyjął paczkę papierosów i podsunął szatynowi, który stanął za nim.

\- Jeszcze nie jest skończone? Wygląda fenomenalnie. - Powiedział z uznaniem, odpalając papierosa. - To jest talent.

\- Dzięki. Więc do kiedy chcesz go mieć? - Zapytał, biorąc zapalniczkę. Louis zaczął masować swój kark.

\- Muszę go przetransportować do Ameryki. - Zastanawiał się głośno. - Tam będziemy podczas jego urodzin. Nie wiem, dam ci znać, w porządku?

\- Jasne, masz mój numer. - Zayn uśmiechnął się. Louis spojrzał na telefon, a następnie na swojego przyjaciela, który drzemał pod kaloryferem.

\- Powinienem go obudzić. - Mruknął, wydychając powietrze. 

\- Może zostać. - Zayn powiedział szybko, powodując tym uśmiech u Louisa. 

\- Jesteś pewien? - Zapytał, patrząc na niego uważnie. Wyglądał jakby wiedział więcej niż powinien. Zaynowi zrobiło się niezręcznie. Przełknął ślinę i pokiwał głową. Louis nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. 

\- Um.. Więc..? - Speszył się Zayn, kiedy moment zaczął się przeciągać. Louis pokiwał głową i poklepał go po ramieniu. 

\- Tylko go nie zgwałć. - Powiedział i skierował się do wyjścia. - Przypomnij mu, że pojutrze mamy być na porannej audycji w bbc!

\- Tak zrobię.

\- Trzymaj się.

\- Ty też.

13**  
Liama obudziło głośne przekleństwo. Nie otworzył jednak swoich oczu, tylko mocniej wtulił się w poduszkę. Marzenia senne jeszcze przewijały się przez jego głowę. Usłyszał szuranie i otwarcie okna. Ledwo przytomnie przypomniał sobie, że znajduje się w kawalerce, gdzie Zayn malował Louisa. Zamrugał spokojnie oczami i zobaczył kolorową ścianę. Westchnął. Wiedział, że powinien się przekręcić, przywitać z rozbudzonym Zaynem, jednak było mu tak dobrze. Dawno nie spał tak spokojnie. 

Uśmiechnął się, gdy pomyślał o chłopaku. Dużo rozmawiali podczas tego całego malowania i chłopak, który wydawał się być niezwykle nieśmiały, okazał się bardzo czarujący i ujmujący w swoim onieśmieleniu. Z czasem przekonał się, dzięki otwartości i głośności Louisa. Wydawali się świetnie ze sobą dogadywać.

Jednak Liam widział te ukradkowe spojrzenia, które posyłał mu przez cały wieczór. Widział, jak się do niego uśmiechał i widział, jak zagryzał wargi. Jego śmiech można było nazwać jednym z piękniejszych dźwięków, które dane mu było słyszeć. Liam postanowił, że nie da tak szybko odejść temu chłopakowi. 

Znowu zamknął oczy i odwrócił głowę w kierunku pokoju. Leżał przez chwilę w jednej pozycji, wsłuchując się jedynie w ołówek, który dotykał drewnianej powierzchni sztalugi. W głowie miał wczorajszy obraz Zayna stojącego przy sztaludze i pracującego. Widział jego mięśnie pod koszulką, jego zarost i roztrzepane włosy, które ciągle układał. Podobał mu się ten widok i chciałby widzieć go częściej.

Delikatnie rozchylił powieki i uśmiechnął się na widok przed nim. Zayn siedział na stołku. Jego oczy były ciemne, zmrużone, uważnie wpatrzone w obraz, który tworzył. Liam nie widział go, ale wiedział, że jest wspaniały. Między jego świetnie skrojonymi ustami zwisał tlący się papieros. Zarost dodawał mu wyglądu seksownego skatera, zwłaszcza z ciemną czapką na głowie i czarnym tank topem. Jego tatuaże były świetnie widoczne w blasku słońca, które odbijało się od szyb budynku naprzeciwko. Nie mógł przestać się im przyglądać.

\- Zayn? - Wychrypiał cicho. Chłopak nie zmienił pozycji, jednak jego oczy spoczęły na Liamie. Uśmiechnął się i wyjął papierosa z ust. Wypuścił dym z powietrza, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Liamowi zaschło w gardle i zapomniał dlaczego właściwie się odezwał.

\- Wyjdziesz ze mną na randkę? - Zapytał cicho. Oczy Zayna zabłyszczały, a kącik ust delikatnie uniósł do góry.

\- Z przyjemnością. - Powiedział po dłuższej chwili. Liam uśmiechnął się.

Długo patrzyli sobie w oczy. 

To dopiero początek ich historii.


	2. CZĘŚĆ DRUGA

1**  
Była za pięć szósta, co znaczyło że zostało mu zaledwie lekko ponad godzinę do przyjazdu Liama. Musiał posprzątać ten bajzel i ugotować obiad. W zasadzie tylko go dokończyć, ponieważ mięso już się grzeje w starym piekarniku. Nie chciał znowu zamawiać pizzy. Ostatnim razem, gdy Liam postanowił go odwiedzić i gdzieś zabrać, padało więc postanowili, że zostaną w domu i obejrzą coś na Netflix. 

Byli już na kilku randkach i Zayn był z tego powodu niezwykle szczęśliwy. Liam okazał się fantastycznym chłopakiem, chociaż to już wiedział, gdy stalkował go przez lata swojej kariery w One Direction. Poznać go naprawdę to jednak nie to samo i dalej nie może uwierzyć, że ktoś taki, międzynarodowa gwiazda, jest zainteresowany kimś takim jak Zayn. 

Nie byli oficjalnie razem. Nie oficjalnie chłopak też nie wiedział na czym stali. Spotkali się kilka razy w przerwach trasy i nawet spędził z nimi tydzień podczas koncertowania po Anglii i to było fantastyczne doświadczenie. Nie mieli nalepki, chociaż udało im się mieć kilka porządnych sesji obściskiwania. Do niczego więcej jednak nie doszło. Nie, żeby Zaynowi się spieszyło, jednak każdy powinien przyznać, że będąc obok kogoś takiego jak Payne, trudno jest powstrzymać problem. Jest perfekcyjny w każdym calu. Perfekcyjnie seksowny. Dokładnie w jego typie. 

Liam nie był ujawniony i nie do końca chciał mówić o swojej orientacji. Zayn wywnioskował, że jest bi, patrząc na jego opowieści o byłej dziewczynie, Danielle. Z każdym innym Zayn dałby sobie spokój. Nie miał sił ani cierpliwości do użerania się z kimś niepewnym, z kimś kto może go rozkochać a następnie zostawić “bo to nie to”. Raz to przeżył i nigdy już więcej nie chce tego powtórzyć. Jednak Liam to zupełnie inna sytuacja.

Liam jest… Liamem. Jest otwarty, kochany. Zawsze przynosi wino i uśmiecha się przez większość czasu. Ma wspaniałe poczucie humoru i świetnie się ze sobą dogadują. Serce Zayna przyspiesza, gdy tylko go widzi, a ręce drżą przez kolejne minuty, przy najdrobniejszym dotknięciu. Liam działa na niego jak nikt inny. Poza tym nie może przestać go malować. To jest niezwykłe.

Zayn spojrzał na zegarek i ze zgrozą stwierdził, że powinien już skończyć obiad, a nie ledwo go zacząć. Ślizgając się na mokrej powierzchni pobiegł do kuchni. W małej przestrzeni wolno kroił warzywa by się nie pociąć. Nie robił tego często i nawet w krojeniu warzyw trzeba dojść do jakiejś wprawy. 

Ostatnio zwolnił się z pracy w barze. Odkąd Louis opublikował zdjęcie jego urodzinowego obrazu, jego skrzynkę zalewają masy próśb o różnego rodzaju portrety, krajobrazy i inne płótna. Zayn przestał nadążać więc, ku swojemu rozczarowaniu złamaną zasadą, musiał selekcjonować zamówienia. Niektórzy byli jednak uparci i nie przeszkadzało im czekanie. Nawet, jeśliby mieli czekać rok na swój obraz. Zayn podziwiał tych ludzi.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na plastikowy zegar, który wisiał nad drzwiami wejściowymi i westchnął. Musiał się spieszyć. 

 

2**  
Zayn siedział na materacu i pił herbatę. Potrawka z indyka została w garnku żeby nie ostygła. Liam spóźniał się pół godziny ale Zayn to rozumiał. Jechał do niego z drugiego końca kraju, po drodze mogły być korki czy jakiś wypadek, musiał jechać na około. Pół godziny nie jest tragiczne. Czuł podekscytowanie, że w końcu go zobaczy i może w końcu porozmawiają o tym co się między nimi dzieje. 

Na jego kolanach leżał szkicownik. Wyjął zza ucha ołówek i zaczął bazgrać. Z każdą kolejną minutą jednak podobało mu się to coraz mniej. Kreski były nierówne, zbyt grube, zupełnie nie pasujące do jego wizji. Wyrwał kartkę i zaczął od nowa. Minuty mijały, a on stresował się coraz bardziej.

Czterdzieści minut spóźnienia.

Godzina.

Godzina dziesięć.

Na podłodze leżały kartki i szkicownik, który rzucił po kolejnym nieudanym obrazku. Ołówek potoczył się aż pod sztalugę na drugim końcu pokoju. Zapalił jednego papierosa, drugiego. 

Wysłał sms, który pozostał głuchy.

Trzeci papieros, drugi sms.

Wydawało mu się, że stał się nachalny i nie może wysłać trzeciego, więc sięgnął po swojego starego laptopa i załadował przeglądarkę. Wpisał w pole wyszukiwania “One Direction” jednak nie zobaczył, żadnego przerażającego postu o wypadku. Odetchnął z ulgą i wszedł na twittera.

Jego mina zrzedła, gdy wszedł na konto updates i zobaczył zdjęcie Liama, który wychodził z klubu z kobietą. Był uśmiechnięty i trzymał ją za rękę. Zayn mgliście kojarzył starszą kobietę. Próbował przypomnieć sobie jej imię, jednak nie potrafił. Zmroziło go jednak to, gdy przeczytał “Liam i Cheryl dzisiaj w klubie!” 

Zayn spojrzał na czarny telefon, znowu na laptopa. Wyjął papierosa i zapalił.

\- Aha.

 

3**  
\- Zamknij się. - Wyjęczał Zayn zakopany w kołdrę. Jego telefon dzwonił denerwująco tuż przy jego uchu. Miał wspaniały sen z którego nie chciał się budzić. Melodia była jednak coraz bardziej denerwująca.

\- Halo? - Wychrypiał, ziewając. Jego oczy były zamknięte. Leniwie drapał się po swoim zaroście. 

\- Zayn? Cześć! - Usłyszał uradowany głos Liama. Uśmiech Zayna od razu osłabł. Nie słuchając co Liam miał do powiedzenia, Zayn rozłączył się i przekręcił na bok. Uśmiechnął się do ciepłej poduszki i przykrył kołdrą aż po koniuszek głowy. Było mu ciepło i dobrze. Odgonił od siebie nieprzyjemne uczucia związane z Liamem.

Jego telefon znowu zadzwonił.

Drugi, trzeci raz.

\- Halo? - Warknął, rozbudzając się totalnie. Miał ochotę zapłakać i z powrotem znaleźć się na ciepłej plaży z jego snu. 

\- Słuchaj Zayn, naprawdę cię przepraszam. Coś mi wypadło.. - Zaczął gorączkowo Liam. Zayn westchnął i zrobiło mu się żal chłopaka, który dzwonił do niego o.. Siódmej rano? Zayn jęknął.

\- Liam, jest okej. Po prostu nie budź mnie o pieprzonej siódmej a nie będę zły, dobra? - Jęknął ale uśmiechnął się, gdy Liam zaśmiał się.

\- Więc może spotkamy się dzisiaj? Jestem wolny aż do jutrzejszego południa! - Powiedział. Serce Zayna zabiło mocno i już miał się zgodzić, gdy przed oczami pojawiły się zdjęcia jego i Cheryl w klubie. Przełknął ślinę i udając wesoły ton odparł, że jest już zajęty.

\- Oh, to szkoda. Może innym razem. Do zobaczenia Zayn, nie mogę się doczekać naszego spotkania!

\- Do zobaczenia. - Odpowiedział z goryczą, gdy tylko usłyszał że chłopak się rozłączył. Rzucił telefonem i sięgnął po paczkę papierosów. Wiedział, że nie powinien się angażować w tą relację. Po prostu powinien to wiedzieć. 

Czas się wycofać, zanim to zabrnęło za daleko.

 

4**  
Dwa tygodnie dłużyły mu się niemiłosiernie. Miał wrażenie, że to najdłuższe tygodnie jego życia. Wskazówki zegara biegły wolniej niż zwykle a sam stał się robotem, malując jeden zamówiony obraz po drugim. Nagle uświadomił sobie, jak nudne ma życie.

Przyjaciele, albo raczej bliscy znajomi, większość czasu spędzali w pracy. Często też w gronie rodziny, ze swoimi połówkami. Tylko Zayn był sam jak palec i miał obsesję na punkcie popowego zespołu dla nastolatków. Nastolatek głównie. 

Znalazł się w małym bałaganie. Gdzie jeden z członków tego zespołu codziennie do niego pisał. Źle to ujął. Pisali z Liamem odkąd tylko się spotkali, jednak zazwyczaj ich rozmowy nie kończyły się na kilku bezbarwnych wiadomościach, a tematy płynnie przepływały.

Zayn się wycofał. Nie sprawdzał kont updates, nie oglądał transmisji z koncertów. W jego mieszkaniu zapanowała cisza, a on mechanicznie malował. Bez zastanowienia, bez refleksji. Bez niczego. Malował bo musiał.

Wszedł w alejkę z przyprawami i gotowymi sosami. Nie chciało mu się gotować, więc znowu żył na zupkach chińskich i daniach błyskawicznych. Zresztą i tak nie chciało mu się jeść. Był smutny i rozczarowany sobą. Wiedział, że nie powinien się angażować. Po prostu to wiedział. Liam jest międzynarodową gwiazdą. Może mieć każdego. Czemu miałby myśleć o jakimś Zaynie z Bradford. 

Wrzucił do koszyka kilka paczek i ruszył do sosów. Wziął makaron, więc mógł zrobić spaghetti. Dawno go nie jadł.

Co ciekawe miał kilka miłych rozmów z Louisem od czasu, gdy rysował jego akt. Wysłał mu filmiki z trasy, zabawne zdjęcia zza kulis i różnego rodzaju memy. Często robił zdjęcia przypadkowym obrazom w hotelach oraz tatuażach i wysyłał mu z pytaniem, co o nich myśli. Zayn lubił te chwile. Niezobowiązująca rozmowa była jego wybawieniem. Umówili się, że Zayn zaprojektuje Larremu kolejne pasujące tatuaże.

Uśmiechnął się, jednak przeklął w chwili, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nuci “You and I” które leciało w sklepowych głośnikach. Zdenerwował się, uświadamiając sobie, że prześpiewał więcej niż połowę piosenki. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął splątane słuchawki. Miał się odciąć. Dawno nie słuchał muzyki, więc to powinno go odprężyć. 

\- Bardzo zabawne. - Warknął, gdy w jego uszach zabrzmiała ostatnia słuchana piosenka “Infinity”. Miał wrażenie, że od siły nacisku zniszczy klawisz zmieniania piosenki. Nie obchodziło go to. Uśmiechnął się, słysząc w głowie coś, co nie było One Direction. 

Nucąc melodię sięgnął po sos bolognese do spaghetti. Jego ręka zawisła jednak na carbonara. Przypomniał sobie jak Liam mówił mu, że to jego ulubiony rodzaj sosu. Chciał chwycić czerwone opakowanie, ale żółte poniżej ciągle przyciągało jego wzrok. Zastanowił się chwilę i ostatecznie opuścił rękę, biorąc carbonarę. Nie ze względu na Liama. Ze względu na swoje kubki smakowe, które domagały się bardziej serowego smaku. Oczywiście.

 

5**  
Zayn sapie, wchodząc po schodach na swoje czwarte piętro. Jego kondycja jest bardzo zła w ostatnim czasie. W zasadzie to nigdy nie była najlepsza, ale odkąd ledwo wychodzi ze swojego domu przez pracę przy obrazach, jego ruch znacznie zmalał. Cieszył się, że jeszcze nie przytył. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

Wszedł na swoje piętro i zamarł w pół kroku, gdy zobaczył Liama opierającego się o ścianę, tuż obok jego drzwi. Przełknął ślinę i wymusił uśmiech.

\- Liam? Co tu robisz? - Zapytał i odłożył siatki z prawej ręki na wycieraczkę, by sięgnąć po klucz. Skupił się na miarowym oddechu, czując na karku oddech chłopaka.

\- Przyjechałem do ciebie. - Powiedział prosto, pochylając się w jego stronę, jednak Zayn szybko schylił się po siatki, wcześniej otwierając gwałtownie drzwi. Liam odsunął się zdezorientowany. - Coś się stało?

\- Nie, absolutnie nic. - Odparł Zayn, stawiając zakupy na blacie w swojej miniaturowej kuchni. Nie patrząc na niego, wszedł do pokoju, by Liam mógł swobodnie zamknąć drzwi i zdjąć swoją dżinsową kurtkę, w której wyglądał fenomenalnie. Jak zwykle. Zayn miał ochotę prychnąć.

\- Przecież widzę.. - Liam chciał odłożyć swoje nakrycie na wieszak, jednak on spadł wraz ze wszystkimi kurtkami i płaszczami Zayna.

\- Masz to posprzątać. - Zayn wystawił mu język i zaczął rozpakowywać torby na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu ubrania na podłodze i Liam, który składał je mamrocząc o kupnie nowego wieszaka. 

\- Oh, Carbonara! - Liam wyrwał saszetkę sosu z jego rąk i wyszczerzył się w jego stronę. - Pamiętałeś. 

Zayn zaczerwienił się mocno.

\- Po prostu miałem ochotę… - Wymamrotał, zabierając szybko opakowanie. Ich dłonie się spotkały. Zignorował mocniejsze bicie serca.

\- Więc na obiad spaghetti? - Liam uśmiechnął się. - Jestem strasznie głodny. Miałem zamówić nam coś do jedzenia ale akurat przyszedłeś z zakupami. Świetnie się składa.

\- Liam. - Zayn zamknął oczy i zacisnął szczękę. - Dlaczego tu jesteś?

\- Cóż, zachowujesz się dziwnie od dwóch tygodni. Pomyślałem, że przyjadę i spędzimy razem trochę czasu razem.

\- Liam. Mam nadzieję, że nie oczekujesz ode mnie randki? - Zapytał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Jego serce bolało, ale wiedział, że musi się tego pozbyć jak plastra. Szybko i bezboleśnie.

\- Um.. Nie musimy tak tego nazywa. - Liam stał zdezorientowany. - Wydawało mi się jednak, że nasza relacja idzie w dobrym kierunku.

Zayn uśmiechnął się do niego nieszczerze. Szła. Zanim nie zacząłeś się publicznie spotykać z Cheryl i olałeś spotkanie bez żadnego słowa, pomyślał.

\- Myślę, że nasza relacja powinna zmienić tor. - Odparł, zadziwiająco spokojnie. - Na taki czysto koleżeński.

Zayn nie mógł dopuścić do tego, że Liam wyglądał jak kopnięty szczeniak. 

\- Ale… Dlaczego? - Zapytał szczerze zaintrygowany. Zrobił krok w jego kierunku, wchodząc w jego strefę komfortu. Zayn schował ręce do kieszeni, gdy zorientował się jak drżą. Jego umysł został zamglony przez seksowny zapach perfum chłopaka. - Czyżby to, co się między nami działo nie było prawdziwe? - Zniżył swój głos i delikatnie przejechał palcami przez jego ręce, na której pojawiła się gęsia skórka. - Czyżbym w ogóle na ciebie nie działał? 

\- Przestań. - Zayn odsunął się, chociaż w głębi serca miał ochotę rzucić się na niego. Jego serce biło jak szalone. Odwrócił się do okna i zakrył twarz dłońmi. Musiał zacząć myśleć trzeźwo. - Po prostu przestań.

\- Ale dlaczego? Oboje tego chcemy, prawda? - Liam znalazł się tuż za nim i ostrożnie położył ręce na jego biodrach.

\- Nie mogę tak… - Jęknął Zayn, gdy Liam przejechał nosem przez jego kark, zatrzymując się w miejscu za uchem. Mulat powinien go odepchnąć. Powinien odejść. Powinien powiedzieć dość. Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie. - Lia… Ahmm…- Jęknął, gdy Liam przyssał się do jego skóry na szyi. Czuł gorąco zbierające się w jego podbrzuszu.

\- Liam. Nie, nie, nie. - Zayn wyrwał się i odwrócił. Widział rozszerzone źrenice, które patrzyły na niego przenikliwie. Poczuł dreszcz na całym swoim ciele. Zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową. - Ty.. - Zaczął drżącym głosem. Odsunął się jeszcze kawałek. - Olałeś mnie. Dla jakiejś kobiety. 

\- Oh, Zayn…

\- Nie, to było okropne, Liam. Nie dałeś znaku, chociaż dzień wcześniej wszystko potwierdzałeś. Po prostu wyszedłeś sobie z nią. Nawet nie obchodzi mnie z kim wyszedłeś, nieważne jak ta wywłoka ma na imię. Po prostu martwiłem się, że coś ci się stało. 

\- To słodkie. - Liam uśmiechnął się, a Zayn spojrzał na niego spod byka.

\- Czy słuchasz co do ciebie mówię? Nie podobało mi się twoje zachowanie i nie chcę tego ciągnąć w taki sposób. Liam zabierz te łapy!

\- Ah, Zayn…

\- Przestań! Najpierw się zastanów, czy jesteś gotowy na związek a dopiero później się bierz za randki ze mną! Nie mam zamiaru znosić miliona ustawek, nie mam zamiaru patrzeć na jakieś lafiryndy, które kręcą się wokół ciebie, podczas gdy ja będę na ciebie czekał jak głupi nie wiedząc czy to co między nami jest prawdziwe, czy tylko się mną bawisz. Zdecyduj póki jest na tyle wcześnie, by móc to uciąć już teraz! 

\- Boże, jesteś taki gorący kiedy się złościsz. - Liam jęknął i złapał jego twarz, by móc zachłannie zacząć całować. Zayn był zdezorientowany przez krótką chwilę, jednak z równym zaangażowaniem oddał pocałunek. Zapomniał o co się złościł. To takie stereotypowe ale właśnie tak było. Ich ręce błądziły wzajemnie po swoich ciałach.

\- Ale Liaaam… - Zayn oderwał się od niego na chwilę, w sekundzie przypomnienia. Chłopak wywrócił oczami.

\- Zrobię wszystko. - Powiedział z ustami, przyciśniętymi do jego szyi. Zayn całkowicie wyłączył myślenie i porwał się chwili.

\- Łóżko? - Wysapał Liam, ciągnąć do góry jego koszulkę. Zayn zarzucił ręce na jego kark i przyciągnął do siebie. Nie myślał. Zupełnie nie myślał.

 

6**  
Liama obudziło głośne przekleństwo. Nie otworzył jednak swoich oczu, tylko mocniej wtulił się w poduszkę. Poczuł deja vu. Marzenia senne jeszcze przewijały się przez jego głowę. Oczami wyobraźni widział Zayna, który siedzi przy sztaludze i maluje go, tak jak za pierwszym razem. Miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć. Ostatnia noc była.. Pełna wrażeń i dawno nie czuł się tak zaspokojony jak w tej chwili. 

\- Cholerny ołówek. - Usłyszał ciche mruknięcie Zayna. Uśmiechnął się i otworzył oczy. Zayn siedział na stołku i temperował ołówek. Przed nim stała sztaluga. Był całkowcie nagi. Wyglądał niesamowicie seksownie z papierosem zwisającym z jego ust. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że mogliby powtórzyć dzisiejszą noc. Najlepiej teraz.

\- Nawet nie próbuj się ruszać - Warknął Zayn tak głośno, że Liam podskoczył. 

\- Co? - Wychrypiał, automatycznie chcąc się podnieść, jednak Zayn spojrzał na niego groźnie. Jego klatka piersiowa mocno falowała.

\- Nie ruszaj się bo zaburzasz kompozycję. - Powiedział ostro, biorąc do ust papierosa. Nogę położył na wyższym szczeblu, by móc oprzeć łokieć o swoje kolano. Zmrużył oczy i wydmuchiwał powietrze, a jego kości policzkowe były bardziej uwydatnione. W tej pozycji był jeszcze piękniejszy. 

\- Wyglądasz seksownie. - Wychrypiał Liam, powodując tym uniesienie kącika ust do góry przez drugiego chłopaka. Patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym wrócił spojrzeniem do kartki i zrobił kilka kresek.

\- Gotowe. - Powiedział po czasie, kiedy Liam skanował po raz setny jego boskie ciało. Perfekcyjna, słodka czekoladka. 

\- Mogę zobaczyć? - Liam wstał, otulając się mocniej kołdrą. Zmarzł przez ten czas, gdy leżał nieruchomo, a zimne powietrze wlatywało przez otwarte okno. Zayn spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy, jednak nic nie powiedział. Liam podchodził do niego powoli, oblizując usta. Usiadł mu na kolanach i mocno pocałował. Zayn sapnął.

\- Jeszcze ci mało?

\- Ciebie? Zawsze. - Liam otarł się o niego. Zayn jęknął i przyciągnął bliżej siebie. Zachwiali się, gdyż stołek nie był stabilny. 

\- Możemy przejść do łóżka? - Zasugerował Zayn. Liam zgodził się ochoczo. Zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i znowu wbił się w jego usta, powodując gęsią skórkę.

Całują się coraz gwałtowniej. Jęczą i sapią w swoje usta. Liam właśnie sięga do pobudzonego penisa Zayna, gdy jego telefon zaczyna dzwonić.

\- To zarząd. Muszę odebrać. - Liam odrywa się od niego, ku niezadowoleniu Zayna. - Zaraz wracam. - Mruczy, składając na jego wargach szybkiego całusa. Kątem oka spogląda na szkic na sztaludze, gdzie leży nagi, tylko do połowy zakryty kołdrą. Wygląda seksownie. Naprawdę seksownie i podoba mu się to. Zagryza wargi.

Wziął telefon i odebrał połączenie. Oglądał Zayna, który patrzył na szkic z zastanowieniem. Uśmiechnął się, gdy przejechał dłonią przez nagie ciało na kartce.

\- Czekaj, co? - Liam marszczy brwi, słuchając z roztargnieniem tego, co mówi mu manager. Wzdycha i się rozłącza. Jego mina rzednie, kiedy spogląda na Zayna, który w niezmienionej pozycji siedzi i pali kolejnego papierosa. Nigdy nie chciał się na nikogo rzucić, tak jak teraz na niego. 

\- Muszę iść. - Powiedział cicho. Zayn zerknął na niego i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Jasne, świat gwiazd wzywa, prawda?

\- Tak. Napiszę później, dobra? - Zapytał a Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jasne.

Liam wyszedł.

 

7**  
Ku zaskoczeniu Zayna, Liam faktycznie do niego napisał. I to nie raz. Pisali ze sobą praktycznie codziennie. Liam ciągle wspominał ich wspólną, niesamowitą noc, powodując tym rumieńce na twarzy Zayna. 

Chociaż Zayn powinien nazwać to raczej wspólnymi nocami. W liczbie mnogiej. 

Odkąd One Direction miało zacząć trasę po Anglii, Liam znajdował mnóstwo czasu, by spotkać się z nim. I podczas tych spotkań bardzo mało rozmawiali. Bardzo, bardzo mało. Ich wspólny czas woleli poświęcać na coś przyjemniejszego, coś nie z tej ziemi, gdyby zapytać Zayna.

Seks z Liamem był świetny. Idealny. Perfekcyjny. Tego właśnie brakowało w życiu Zayna i cieszył się, że mógł się tym nacieszyć. Jego gorący, bogaty chłopak wynajmował im drogie hotele i przejazdy pierwszą klasą. Fundował wspaniałe stosunki i Zayn nie powinien mieć na co narzekać. To były najwspanialsze miesiące w jego życiu.

Zawsze, gdy Liam zasypiał, Zayn nie mógł się oprzeć i wstawał, by zacząć go rysować. Miał oddzielną teczkę na rysunki nagiego Liama, tuż po seksie. Gdzie jego usta były opuchnięte, włosy były bałaganem, a ciało pełne malinek. Kiedy wyglądał na wykończonego i zadowolonego. To była ulubiona chwila Zayna. Sam na sam z nim, po rozładowaniu napięcia, po wszystkim. W ciszy, bez krępacji. 

I nie, Zayn nie miał obsesji.

I właśnie wtedy One Direction wydało kolejny album i wyjechało w trasę po Ameryce. To dało Zaynowi wiele do myślenia. Przeanalizował wszystkie kwestie i doszedł do jednego, najważniejszego wniosku. 

Nieważne jak wydawało się być wspaniale i cudownie, Zayn męczył się tym pseudo związkiem.

Związek nie powinien opierać się jedynie na seksie. Związek nie powinien ograniczać się do erotycznych wiadomości. Nie powinien się zaczynać i kończyć gdy stosunek płciowy miał miejsce. Nie powinien się zaczynać wraz z wejściem do pokoju i kończyć, gdy telefon zadzwoni kolejnego dnia. Nie powinien być z jednym w domu przy komputerze i drugim na imprezach z kobietami. 

Zayn stał się zabawką, zobaczył to właśnie wtedy, gdy kontakt z Liamem został ograniczony przez inną strefę czasową. Dopiero wtedy spojrzał trzeźwo.

I najgorsze jest to, że wiedział, że tak skończy i nie zatrzymał tego, kiedy mógł. Teraz było mu ciężko i nie tak łatwo mógł się wycofać. wiedział, że musiał porozmawiać z chłopakiem. Wiedział, że muszą sobie w końcu wszystko wyjaśnić. Obietnica, że Liam przestanie się ukrywać, powoli zaczęła blaknąć. Musiał jakoś zapobiec temu toksycznemu związkowi. 

 

8**  
Zayn śmiał się, siedząc na kolanach Louisa. Chłopcy zaprosili go na miniaturową imprezę z okazji powrotu do kraju. Zayn nie chciał się przyznać ale brakowało mu chłopaków. Zwłaszcza Liama, jednak Zayn tym razem nie pozwolił zaciągnąć się od razu do łóżka. Pragnął spędzić trochę czasu na zabawie, z resztą zespołu, która przyjęła go do grona przyjaciół, z czego ogromnie się cieszył.

\- Mógłbyś być z nami w zespole. - Niall poklepał go któregoś dnia po ramieniu, a Zayn pokręcił głową.

\- Zepsułbym wam wszystkie piosenki. Nie jestem piosenkarzem. - Odparł mu Zayn, trochę nieśmiało. 

Czasami jednak czuł się jak piąty członek zespołu, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy przychodził do ich garderoby, biegał z Louisem po kulisach i robili żarty, za które obrywało się Tomlinsonowi. Jednak podobało mu się w jakimś stopniu takie życie. Cóż. Gdyby nie drobny szczegół, siedzący na drugiej kanapie po przeciwnej stronie stołu. Drobny, seksowny szczegół.

\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy Payno jest zazdrosny? - Wyszeptał mu do ucha Louis. Zayn zerknął na Liama, który miał wbity wzrok w rękę szatyna, która obejmowała jego tułów. W rękach miał butelkę piwa. Malikowi także lekko szumiało już w głowie.

\- Nie wiem, a powinien być? - Zayn zaśmiał się cicho, powodując tym parsknięcie Louisa.

\- Możemy się z nimi podroczyć. - Louis pochylił się w stronę zaskoczonego Zayna, który wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Kiedy ich usta miały się połączyć, a serce Zayna wyskoczyć z piersi, ktoś pociągnął go za rękę, prawie zwalając na ziemię. Mulat potknął się i wpadł na całego czerwonego Liama.

\- Idziemy - Warknął. Zayn zdążył jeszcze obejrzeć się na Louisa, który z uśmiechem poklepywał swoje kolana, na których natychmiast usadowił się Harry, czule gładząc jego zarośnięty policzek. Nie był zły. Raczej rozbawiony.

\- Co. Ty. Sobie. Wyobrażasz. Do cholery! - Krzyknął Liam, dosłownie rzucając go na łóżko. Zayn syknął, gdy upadł na nadgarstek, który skrzywił mu się nieprzyjemnie. Poczuł złość.

\- Co ja do cholery robię? - Krzyknął, wstając i mrużąc na niego oczy. - Nie odzywasz się do mnie od miesiąca! Albo dwóch! Wiedziałem, że wracasz bo przeczytałem to na cholernym twitterze! Na to spotkanie zaprosił mnie Louis, twój przyjaciel, nie ty!

\- Louis tak? Może to właśnie Louis powinien zostać twoim chłopakiem w takim razie? - Liam wyrzucił ręce w powietrze, chodząc w kółko po pokoju. Zayn parsknął.

\- Czy ty się słyszysz idioto? To zawsze ty mi się podobałeś, Louis jest świetnym kumplem!

\- Właśnie było to widać przez ostatnie minuty!

Zayn przetarł twarz i zaśmiał się bez krzty humoru.

\- Naprawdę jesteś wściekły za Louisa? Ty? To wszystko jedynie dobra zabawa, wiesz dobrze, że bym tego nie zrobił! W porównaniu do niektórych!

\- Co masz na myśli niby? - Liam zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał na niego gniewnie. Zayn krzywo się uśmiechnął. 

\- No nie wiem. Może ty mi powiesz, co Liam? - Jego kąciki ust drgnęły go góry, kiedy powoli wypowiadał każde słowo. - Może mi powiesz jak świetnie bawiłeś się z Cheryl w ostatnią sobotę? Albo wcześniej w środę? Słyszałem, że planujecie wspólne mieszkanie? Co Liam, mowę ci odjęło? Wyobraź sobie, że mam w domu internet i potrafię czytać. 

\- Wiesz, że to promo. - Warknął Liam. 

\- Tak, domyślam się. Przecież lubisz w dupę. - Zayn zadrwił i cieszył się z tego, że Liam ciężko przełknął ślinę i na szyi pojawiły się małe rumieńce.

\- Powiedz mi Liam. Naprawdę coś do mnie czujesz, tak jak twierdziłeś za każdym razem? Czy robiłeś to tylko po to, by twoja seks zabawka którą jestem nie uciekła? Powiedz mi Liam… - Zayn zbliżał się do niego z piorunami w oczach. - Powiedz mi, czy kiedykolwiek brałeś mnie na poważnie? Powiedz mi jak wiele kłamałeś bym z tobą został, co? Jak wiele kartek z twoimi aktami jest upchniętych w mojej kawalerce? 

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

\- Prawdy. - Odpowiedział ostro, stojąc na przeciwko niego w niewielkiej odległości. - Powiedz mi, czy kiedykolwiek przemknęło ci przez myśl ujawnienie? Czy kiedykolwiek myślałeś o mnie jako o swoim partnerze a nie opcji do zaspokajania?

Liam nie odpowiedział, wzrok miał wbity w ziemię. Zayn przełknął gulę w gardle, gdy cisza się przedłużała. Pokiwał głową, a jego serce mocno zabolało. 

\- Żegnaj, Liam. - Zayn odwrócił się i wyszedł, odprowadzony smutnymi spojrzeniami z salonu. Nie zamknęli drzwi. Cała ich wymiana zdań dotarło do uszu reszty zespołu.

\- Zayn ja… - Louis zrobił krok w jego stronę. Mulat jednak uniósł rękę i zamknął oczy, by nie wypłynęły z niego gorzkie łzy. Wiedział, że tak będzie. Wiedział w co się pakował. Pokręcił głową i wyszedł na mroźną noc.

 

9**  
Minęły dwa długie tygodnie. Dwa długie tygodnie podczas których Zayn snuł się z kąta w kąt. Czasami rysował, raz próbował obejrzeć jakiś film, jednak wyłączył go po dwudziestu minutach. Jego zamówienia piętrzyły się w jego skrzynce, a on sam zmuszał się do malowania. Było mu ciężko. Wiedział że będzie.

Liam nie odezwał się przez ten czas. Zayn udawał, że na to nie liczył ale tak nie było. Przywiązał się do tego człowieka, który, jak się okazało, tylko się nim bawił. Pozwolił na to. 

Siedział przy sztaludze i próbował zrobić szkic tatuażu, który chciał zrobić w najbliższym czasie. Bolało go serce i to było coś, co zawsze poprawiało mu nastrój. 

Louis kilka razy do niego dzwonił, starając się go pocieszyć. Nawet proponował że razem z Harrym przyjadą do niego i spędzą razem miło czas. Zayn jednak nie miał na to ochoty. Musiał przeboleć to wszystko. Trochę także był zdziwiony postawą Tomlinsona. Był pewien, że będzie po stronie swojego przyjaciela i będzie go bronił i wykrzyczy mu, że Zayn nie wie jak ciężkie jest ujawnienie się w show biznesie. Sam w końcu siedział w szafie ze swoim chłopakiem i mimo, że ich związek trwał lata, to nie dostali na to zgody.

Westchnął. Wiedział, że nie powinien tak naciskać. Wiedział, że to dla Liama trudne. Może podszedł do tego od złej strony. Zayn nie wiedział i było za późno by się dowiedzieć. Wszystko przepadło. 

Jego spojrzenie padło na gazetę, gdzie czerwonym markerem, w kółeczku, zaznaczone były mieszkania do wynajęcia. Poważnie zaczął zastanawiać się nad przeprowadzką do większego miasta. Kochał swoje stare, rozpadające się mieszkanie ale dostawał coraz więcej zamówień i powinien mieć miejsce, gdzie mógłby przyjmować ludzi. Miał dość krzywych spojrzeń gdy wieszak się rozpadał. Miał dosyć oceniania jego garderoby, która była tylko kawałkiem metalowej rurki. Miał dość pytań o jego kolorowe ściany i brak normalnego łóżka.

Potrzebował mieszkania w którym będzie czuł się jednocześnie swobodnie ale też klienci będą mieli do niego łatwiejszy dojazd. I nie będą wchodzili w całą przestrzeń osobistą Zayna. potrzebował mieszkania z jednym pokojem i salonem. I większą łazienką bez Britney Spears nad ubikacją.

Zayn wzdycha, gdy słyszy dzwonek do drzwi. Wie, że to klientka, która przyjechała po swój portret. Zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu zanim nie podszedł do drzwi. Chociaż prędzej powinien nazwać to szuraniem.

\- Cześć, witaj! - Wymusił radosny ton i przepuścił dziewczynę w drzwiach. Była młoda, prawdopodobnie jeszcze się uczyła. - Rozgość się Lana. - Wskazał na swój pokój. 

\- Wow, świetne miejsce! - Powiedziała, oglądając ściany. - Zawsze marzyłam o takim pokoju. - Powiedziała rozmarzona. Zayn uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. W końcu ktoś, kto wzbudził jego sympatię.

\- Ja też. - Zaśmiał się i minął dziewczynę. Podszedł do płócien stojących w rogu przy sztaludze i wyjął jeden konkretny. 

\- Jest świetny. - Oczy dziewczyny zabłyszczały, kiedy wzięła do ręki płótno. - Naprawdę, strasznie mi się podoba! Nie mogę się doczekać aż powieszę go w swoim pokoju. Pozwolisz że zrobię zdjęcie zanim zapakujesz? - Zapytała, a Zayn pokiwał głową i położył obraz na sztaludze.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba, Lana. - Odparł i jego mina zrzedła, gdy dziewczyna wyjęła telefon z obudową, na której było zdjęcie One Direction. Jego serce zakuło mocno w piersi.

\- Pewnie, że tak. - Powiedziała, szybko kiwając głową i posyłając mu promienny uśmiech. - Wszyscy będą mi zazdrościć. Szczerze nie sądziłam, że przyjmiesz moją propozycję.

\- To nic takiego. - Zayn wzruszył ramionami i skinął głową na obraz. - Mogę zapakować?

\- Jasne. - Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pokoju i jej wzrok skierował się na gazetę. - Szukasz mieszkania? Dlaczego?

\- To wydaje się być małe. - Mruknął Zayn, nie przerywając owijania płótna w folię. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, nie spodziewał się nikogo. - Um… - Mruknął, szukając taśmy, której jak na złość nie mógł zlokalizować. - Proszę! - Krzyknął, jednak drzwi się nie otworzyły. Mulat westchnął.

\- Może otworzę? - Zapytała dziewczyna, a Zayn pokiwał głową z ulgą. - Tak, poproszę. 

Zayn zauważył taśmę po drugiej stronie pokoju na parapecie. Uśmiechnął się, chcąc krzyknąć do blondynki, czy mogłaby mu ją podać, gdy usłyszała głośny pisk. Serce Zayna zatrzymało się. Odrzucił płótno i w dwóch krokach znalazł się w przedpokoju. Zamarł.

\- O mój boże to Liam Payne z One Direction! - Dziewczyna przyłożyła dłoń do swoich ust, tłumiąc odrobinę swój pisk. Zayn otworzył usta ze zdziwienia i wpatrywał się w ogromny bukiet róż, który chłopak trzymał w swoich dłoniach.

\- Cześć? - Zaczął Liam, spoglądając najpierw na niego, potem na dziewczynę i znowu na niego. 

\- Liam Payne przyszedł z kwiatami do Zayna Malika o mój boże czyli to prawda i jesteście razem! Ziam is real! - Krzyczała jak opętana. Zayn oprzytomniał i pociągnął ją do pokoju. - Zamknij drzwi, warknął do Liama i stanął przed dziewczyną.

\- Słuchaj mnie uważnie. - Powiedział chłodno, patrząc na rozentuzjazmowaną dziewczynę. - Nawet nie próbuj niczego publikować w internecie. Ziam nie jest prawdziwy i nigdy nie był, jasne? Nie wiem co on tu robi ale na pewno nie jest tu ponieważ jesteśmy w związku. Więc podasz mi teraz ładnie taśmę, zakleję obraz, zrobisz sobie zdjęcie ze swoim idolem i pójdziesz grzecznie do domu, jasne? - Dziewczyna wydawała się nie rozumieć słów, które wypowiadał. Zayn westchnął i zniżył oczy do jej poziomu. Mówił powoli i wyraźnie. - Liam Payne z One Direction jest hetero.

\- Co? - Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na Liama, który stał niezręcznie w drzwiach i unikał jej wzroku. Zayn stracił cierpliwość.

\- Chcesz z nim zdjęcie? Proszę bardzo. Byle szybko bo spieszę się na randkę. - Warknął i nie przegapił bólu wypisanego na twarzy brązowookiego. To było głupie kłamstwo i nie wiedział, dlaczego je powiedział.

\- Cześć. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do Liama i zaczęła mówić coś do niego cicho. Ręce Zayna trzęsły się, gdy próbował odkleić początek taśmy. Stał tyłem i nie słuchał o czym rozmawiali. 

\- Już. - Powiedział głośno, gdy płótno zostało zapakowane. Dziewczyna oderwała się od Liama i sięgnęła do torebki, wyjmując kilka banknotów i podając mu. Zayn uśmiechnął się i schował je do tylnej kieszeni spodni.

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję. - Powiedziała i spojrzała jeszcze raz na Liama. - Nie wierzę, że mogłam cię spotkać. Kocham cię.

\- Ja też cię kocham. - Liam pomachał jej. Dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem i zniknęła za drzwiami. Wróciła się jeszcze i wzięła od Zayna obraz, przepraszając za roztargnienie. Gdy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, mulat odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Liama.

\- Co tu do cholery robisz?

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć… - Mruknął Liam i zrobił w jego stronę krok. Zayn automatycznie się cofnął, powodując westchnięcie. - To dla Ciebie. - Powiedział głośno, wręczając mu bukiet czerwonych róż. 

\- I co ja mam z nimi zrobić? - Zayn wywrócił oczami, mimo, że jego serce biło jak oszalałe i sam był podekscytowany. - Wiesz, że nie mam wazonu. 

\- Wiem, dlatego mam też to. - Powiedział i odwrócił się z papierową torbą. Zayn spojrzał na niego nieufnie, jednak zerknął do środka i z trudem zatrzymał uśmiech. 

\- Kupiłeś mi wazon? - Zapytał, zagryzając wargi. Liam wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chciałem cię przeprosić. - Powiedział, patrząc na niego spod rzęs. Widocznie skulił się w sobie. Zayn westchnął i wskazał na materac. 

\- Usiądź, chcesz herbaty? 

\- Dzięki. - Liam usiadł, opierając się o zagłówek. Jak zawsze. - Więc.. Umawiasz się z kimś? - Zapytał cicho, że prawie nie usłyszał go przez szum wody z kranu. Zaklął pod nosem i odstawił kwiaty na blat.

\- Nie, chyba nie chciałeś by cokolwiek o tobie trafiło do internetu i miałbyś kłopoty. - Zayn mruknął. 

Cisza nastąpiła w pomieszczeniu.

\- Liam, po co przyszedłeś? - Zapytał wchodząc i siadając na stołku przy sztaludze. Poprawił czapkę i sięgnął po paczkę papierosów. Czuł się zdenerwowany.

\- Przepraszam. - Powiedział, gdy Zayn zapalił, a dym dostał się do jego nozdrzy. - Nie chciałem by to tak wyglądało, przysięgam. 

Zayn pokiwał głową, patrząc na niego uważnie.

\- W porządku, nic się nie stało.

\- Co? - Liam zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale. - Nie, nie poczekaj. Chodzi mi o to, że byłem idiotą, wiem o tym. Bardzo cię polubiłem Zayn, naprawdę. Nie chciałem cię zranić ale to zrobiłem i przepraszam.

\- W porządku, przeprosiny przyjęte. - Zayn sięgnął po popielniczkę i strząchnął papierosa. 

\- Zayn, nie chciałem byś czuł się jak zabawka. Chciałeś związku i… Ja też go chciałem. Po prostu zaczęło to źle wyglądać. Zarząd załatwił ustawkę z Cheryl i miałem jak najczęściej z nią wychodzić. Ale jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi wiesz? Ona jest stara, nie chciałbym z nią być. Poza tym naprawdę, naprawdę wydaje mi się, że coś do ciebie czuję. - Zayn zamarł, jednak nic nie powiedział. Uważnie wpatrywał się w Liama, który patrzył na niego z nadzieją w oczach. - Zrozumiałem to, okej? Louis uderzył mnie kilka razy w głowę ale w końcu zrozumiałem i naprawdę chciałbym spróbować jeszcze raz. Chciałbym dostać drugą szansę i pokazać ci, że nie interesuje mnie tylko seks. Seks nigdy nie powinien być na pierwszym miejscu. - Liam podniósł się i podszedł do niego powoli. - Proszę wybacz mi i zacznijmy od nowa, dobrze? Dołącz do nas na trasie. Może na to nie zasługuję, ale proszę, daj mi jeszcze jedną szansę. Może nie jestem gotowy na ujawnienie się ale małymi kroczkami chciałbym stworzyć dla nas prawdziwą, głęboką relację. Relację na lata. Proszę.

Zayn spuścił wzrok i pokręcił głową. Jego rozum krzyczał “uciekaj” podczas gdy serce krzyczało “Pocałuj go”

Wybrał mądrze.

 

10?  
Zayn westchnął, gdy zobaczył w drzwiach uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha Louisa. 

\- Cześć Zayn. - Krzyknął i przepchnął się, wpadając do salonu. Zayn uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową do Harry’ego, który ze swoim promiennym uśmiechem wręczył mu blachę.

\- Upiekliśmy ciasto. - Powiedział i poklepał go po ramieniu. Zayn podziękował i zamknął za nimi drzwi. To znaczyło jedynie tyle, że Harry upiekł ciasto, Louis mu przeszkadzał co koniec końców skończyło się seksem na blacie kuchennym. I dalej nie odkryli kto jest na górze.

\- Napijecie się czegoś? - Krzyknął z kuchni. “Piwa” Odkrzyknął Louis, podczas gdy Harry w tym samym czasie poprosił o wodę. Wywrócił oczami. Typowe.

\- Więc jak ci się mieszka w tym nowym mieszkaniu? - Zapytał Louis, grzebiąc w komodzie w salonie. Zayn pacnął go w głowę i zamknął drzwiczki. Zobaczył jednak, że Louis trzymał w ręku swoje ulubione ciasteczka. Zastanawiał się, czy ma jakiś specjalny dar i zawsze je wywącha, chociaż Zayn zawsze je chowa. W starym mieszkaniu jeszcze rozumiał, ale tutaj był po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Świetnie. - Postanowił to zignorować. - Oprowadzę was jak tylko spróbuję tego pięknie pachnącego smakołyku. - Uśmiechnął się, wskazując na ciasto. - Jestem głodny jak wilk.

\- Co? Liam cię nie karmi? - Zapytał Louis z uniesionymi brwiami. Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zazwyczaj gdy jest to on gotuje. Ale jeszcze śpi a ja nie miałem ochoty na zamówienie czegoś. Chociaż pewnie i tak zaraz to zrobię. - Mruknął, spoglądając na zegarek. 

\- Upojna noc? - Louis poruszył brwiami, a Zayn uśmiechnął się.

\- Oczywiście, to nasza rocznica. - Puścił mu oczko i wziął kawałek ciasta. 

Wczoraj minęły trzy lata odkąd zaczęli się spotykać i Zayn byłby głupcem, gdyby miał tego żałować. Liam wziął sobie do serca to, co powiedział i na każdym kroku starał się mu udowodnić, że myśli o nim w bardzo poważny sposób. Mieli wiele kłótni, mieli wiele nieporozumień ale działali. Z każdym dniem zakochiwali się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. Nie było niepewności, nie było zazdrości. Wszystkie karty zostały odkryte i w końcu mogli żyć w zgodzie ze wszystkimi i wszystkim. 

Liam nie ujawnił się jeszcze, ale byli na dobrej drodze. Plan zaczął działać i publika była powoli przygotowywana na to, że chłopak mógł być biseksualny. To i tak dużo, patrząc na lata siedzenia w szafie. W końcu mógł powiedzieć, że był szczęśliwy a wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku.

\- Myślę, że pójdę go obudzić. - Oczy Louisa zabłyszczały, kiedy potarł swoje ręce. Jego uśmiech był psotny. Pobiegł w podskokach do ich sypialni Zayn jednak wiedział, że zniknie wraz z wejściem do pokoju. Pozwolił na to.

\- Więc.. - Zaczął Harry, jednak Zayn uśmiechnął się do niego i uniósł w górę palec. Harry zmarszczył brwi, jednak mulat zaczął ciche odliczanie. Kiedy doszedł do zera, usłyszeli głośny pisk Louisa.

\- O mój boże! Moje oczy! Chryste! Zabierzcie mnie! Moje oczy za dużo tego! - Wrzeszczał, wbiegając do salonu i wpadając w ramiona zdezorientowanego Harry’ego. Zayn parsknął.

\- Nie śmiej się idioto! - Krzyknął, pokazując mu środkowy palec i wtulając się w swojego męża. - Boże ich sypialnia to sypialnia niczym z Greya! Albo gorzej!

\- Nie przesadzaj… - Do pomieszczenia wszedł nagi Liam, drapiący się po brzuchu, ziewając głośno.

\- Harry, Hazz, Hazzuś… - Biadolił Louis, dotykając jego policzków i patrzył z przerażeniem na jego oczy. - Cały pokój jest oblepiony gołym Liamem i ich zdjęciami podczas seksu. To za dużo nawet jak dla mnie. I na środku jest wielki materac zamiast łóżka i.. Boże i na suficie jest jebane lustro! I te zabawki… Zabierz mnie z tego chorego domu…

Harry patrzył na nich z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy i głaskał Louisa po głowie, raz na jakiś czas składając gdzieniegdzie pocałunki na jego ciele.

A Zayn i Liam? 

Zayn i Liam śmiali się w najlepsze, siedząc obok siebie na kanapie. Ponieważ to byli oni. Z dziwnym fetyszem i upodobaniami. Byli sobą i to było najlepsze. Kochali siebie nawzajem. 

Koniec


End file.
